


April Showers

by junkyreen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Thomas takes a shower and the sides visit.





	April Showers

Thomas hummed as he rubbed the conditioner in his hair, letting his mind wander. Once he felt that the conditioner was rubbed in enough, he grabbed the soap and cleaned the rest of his body and let his mind wonder.

He always thought that there could be aliens. What would he say to an alien if he ever saw one? Would he even notice if it was an alien? Because even though there could be aliens, that doesn’t mean they look the way everyone expects them to look. What if he had already met an alien?

As he let the water wash away the dirt and grime and soap, he tipped his head back into the water and closed his eyes.

Wait, if he already met an alien, maybe he had made an impression already? What if it was a bad alien. WHAT IF HE DATED AN ALIEN?! HOW WOULD HE EVEN KNOW?

Thomas opened his eyes and shook his head slightly as he turned around to turn off the water. When he did turn around, however, he saw a drenched Virgil.

Screaming in shock, Thomas had to put a hand on the wall to keep himself from falling over. He panted and quickly shoved his arm out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself.

“Virgil what the heck!” Thomas shouted, turning off the water which had already gotten his towel unbelievably wet. Not that Virgil was in any better condition, his close definitely needed to be run through the dryer.

“Listen, it’s not my fault that I popped up! You were the one thinking about if you dated an alien or not,” Virgil complained, whiping his wet hair out of his face.

“…shut up.”

“Also, why did you even bother with the towel, it’s not like-”

“SHUT UP!”

—-

The next time Thomas took a shower, he had played music in the background. As his music came to one of his favorite songs, he sang bits and pieces of it until he had to get the shampoo out of his hair. He closed his eyes as he let the water fall over him, thinking of the oddest things that came to mind.

Who supplies food for stores? Or junk food? Is it weird to just order like 32 jars of pickles? God, Thomas felt bad for whoever had to do that. Do you have to call and order the pickles? That would be the worst thing. What about candy? Was it less weird to order bulk candy? Maybe. Someone is probably ordering enough black licorice to restock a store right now. That’s a lot of black licorice. How do you make black licorice, anyway?

Thomas turned to get the body wash and yelped in surprise as Roman suddenly popped up before he could grab it.

“Roman! What are you doing??”

“You know, I was thinking about the whole black licorice thing, and I really think that it would be weird to do. Wouldn’t they need to know how much black licorice people buy in that area? Because if it expires- wait does it even expire? I mean, if we’re honest I’d probably at expired licorice. It is still food, you know?”

“Roman, can this wait until I’m done showering, I’d really enjoy to finish up here,” Thomas complained, nudging Roman awkwardly out of the shower.

“Alright, Alright! I need a new pair of clothes that isn’t soaking wet, anyway. Thanks a lot, Thomas.”

“It’s not even my fault!”

—

Sighing, Thomas prepared himself for another shower. Today wasn’t the best day for him- surely it could have gone better. He was excited for the calm of a warm shower to help him relax. He was definitely going to take longer this time, he knew that when he took five minutes to just let the water get his hair wet. Letting his mind wander, Thomas rubbed the shampoo in his hair.

Maybe, when he was done showering, he should just sit on the couch, eat some food, and watch TV. Anything would be good at this point. Or he could scroll through pictures of dogs, or just go on tumblr. Maybe he should just eat cookies. He could go out and buy a small cake, or cupcakes. Would it matter? The cake sounded more pleasing, really.

Sighing, Thomas let the water wash the shampoo out of his hair and quickly decided that he did not want to use conditioner today. It was truly too much to be bothered to do. He did, however, decide that he should still wash his grimy body. He turned to grab the soap and wash shocked to see Patton standing there. This time, he wasn’t bothered. He was sort of used to it by now, in a way. Not that it was completely normal.

“Hey, kiddo. I heard you were having a bad day and I brought cookies!” Patton exclaimed, holding his arm outside of the shower to keep the cookies from being wet.

“Wow, Patt… Uh, thank you and I’m glad you thought about me but, I mean, I would like to finish my shower first, if that’s okay?” Thomas awkwardly responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sure! Just meet me in the living room when you’re done, okay kiddo?” Patton said, stepping out of the shower.

Thomas nodded, and as he heard the bathroom door close he made faces and whispered to himself about how weird it was for his sides to just pay him visits as he was showering.

—

After watching a documentary, Thomas decided that he should shower and then go to bed. He hadn’t thought about anything besides what the documentary had been talking about for most of the shower. It was truly interesting, he enjoyed learning about the machines that made plenty if the things he used or ate each day. It made him want to go to see one of them in real life- he was sure he could find some place where there was a tour of machines that made… something.

As the soap that he had used to clean his body washed away, he turned off the water. He was glad that finally, finally, he was not interrupted by any of the sides while he was in the shower. It was always so awkward to be caught showered, regardless of the fact that his sides were pretty much exact replicates of him just with different personalities. It just felt really weird.

He stepped out of the bath and grabbed the towel he had put on the counter, wrapping it around his waist. He looked into the fogged up mirror and wiped off part of it so he could see clearer. Though it was still not a clear image, he could see Logan sitting on the toilet behind him. Yelping, Thomas quickly turned around.

“Salutations, Thomas. I hope you enjoyed your shower,” Logan said, flipping to the next page in his book.

“It was fine, I guess? What are you doing here, though?” Thomas asked, shifting his weight from one side of his body to the other.

“You were thinking of all the science behind machinery, were you not?”

“Well, yes, but I thought whenever you guys popped up while I was showering it was inside the shower with me?”

“Ah, no. Seems the other sides just miscalculated where they needed to appear. Or they were… messing with you, I suppose. I wanted to refrain from invading your privacy, so I just read outside the shower,” Logan explained.

“Oh… okay then.”


End file.
